After School
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /OneShot/(NaruSaku) Naruto hace parte del club de natación junto con su novia Sakura. Después de la clase Naruto se encuentra solo en el vestidor pero no contaba con encontrarse a su novia allí. (Lemon 18)


**After School.**

**(OneShot)**

**Lemon +18**

-Naruto sal del agua –Mire directamente a Ino quien ya se había cambiado el traje de baño al uniforme escolar; y la verdad desde la piscina al lugar donde ella se encontraba podía verle sus bragas rosadas con corazones.

-Se te ve todo –Exclame haciendo que ella se alejara y se cubriera con las manos.

-Idiota –Me grito mientras agitaba su cabello rubio en el aire; estaba avergonzada.

-No le diré a Sai –Le guiñe y ella solo se sonrojo y dando media vuelta se marchó de la alberca. Mire de nuevo a la distancia en la que había estado practicado el nado sincronizado y bajo el agua. Comencé a nadar de nuevo. Pocos chicos y yo pertenecemos al club de natación del Instituto; por lo tanto más chicas están unidas a esté contando a mis buenas amigas: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura. Bueno, la última había comenzado siendo mi amiga desde la infancia y por lo tanto desde ese momento, ella había sido mi amor inalcanzable; pero este año ella por fin me había aceptado.

-Naruto –Me detuve y desde la distancia vi a Hinata. Ella era muy hermosa, ojos perlados, cabello azulado y un cuerpo de muerte. Pero aun que estaba buena, mis ojos siempre estuvieron sobre Sakura y Hinata salía con Sasuke, mi mejor amigo. Ya llevaban tiempo saliendo.

-Hinata –Nade rápidamente hasta llegar donde ella; y claramente ella tenía su falda un poco más larga dejando solo a la vista sus muslos y no sus bragas. Decente como la Hyuga que era. Vi cómo me sonreía.

-Ya los baños están desocupados, puedes ir a cambiarte –Me dijo y se despidió de mi con un leve beso de mejilla; aun así la moje y ella solo gritaba que no.

-Uzumaki –Escuche la voz de su novio. Él estaba al otro lado de las rejas y sostenía el bolso de Hinata sobre su hombro.

-Uchiha –Le respondí con una sonrisa y él solo bufo y sonrió de lado. Conocía ya a mi amigo -¿Iras a tu casa? –Le pregunte a Hinata antes de que se marchara.

-Um, no –Me respondió.

-¿Iras a la casa de este cretino? –Me reí al ver su expresión "fail" de enfado.

-Tonto –Me dijo en reproche y se alejó con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Conocía perfectamente a Hinata. Ellos eran una pareja extraña, pero estaba feliz que mi mejor amigo saliera con una chica que no fuera una zorra.

Volví a sumergirme en el agua y salí de allí. La verdad se estaba haciendo tarde y había sido el único chico que no se había cambiado antes que las chicas en el vestidor. La verdad teníamos que volver a hablar con la directora. Anteriormente solo los hombres habían hecho parte del equipo de natación, haciendo que construyesen solo un vestidor. Pero ya hace un año, las chicas fueron entrando al equipo; así que decidimos turnarnos para usar el vestidor. Los hombres entrabamos primero ya que éramos más rápidos en cambiarnos y ducharnos, mientras que ellas duraban un poco más por lo que usaban bloqueador solar, humectante de piel, sus duchas eran más largas. En fin.

Camine hasta el vestidor y tome una toalla seca de mi Locke. Mientras secaba mi rostro aprecie la foto que tenía de mi novia y yo: Estábamos aquel día en el parque de atracciones; cumplíamos cuatro meses de relación y la verdad siempre deseaba impresionarla con obsequios y paseos para que supiera que haría lo que fuera por amarla y tenerla siempre a mí lado. Ella tenía su cabello rosa corto despeinado y una expresión graciosa: Guiñaba el ojo y sacaba su lengua de una manera tierna; y yo la cargaba sobre mi espalda sonriendo a la cámara.

-Naruto –Me gire rápidamente encontrándome con ella en traje de baño.

-Sakura –Me avergoncé; estaba encantadora – ¿No te has cambiado aún?

-No –Bajo su mirada –Me llamo la directora, así que no tuve tiempo –Me miro con aquellos ojos verdes claros.

-¿Te fuiste en traje de baño hasta la dirección? –Sentí mi pecho arder.

-Bueno…-Miro a otro lado y yo solo quede con la boca abierta. CUALQUIERA PODÍA HABERLA VISTO EN ESE TRAJE DE BAÑO. Claramente se notaba su culo respingón y su pecho pequeño siendo apretados por el traje de baño. Me acerque a ella y la bese. Ella salto de sorpresa y luego me correspondió de manera suave y tierna. Ella era mía, desde _siempre_.

Me sonrió con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y le acaricie el cabello. Me reí.

-Hermosa, tienes el cabello tieso y horrible –Ella golpeo mi pecho juguetonamente y río.

-No he tomado una ducha –Me saco la lengua y camino hacía las duchas. La seguí a lo cual ella se detuvo y se giró –Debes esperar a que me duche –Me dijo seriamente colocando su mano suave sobre mi pecho.

-Sakura, solo estamos tú y yo –Tome su mano y la acaricie.

-Naruto –Susurro pero la bese de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Vamos, ya nos hemos visto antes ¿no? –Dije burlonamente sobre sus labios entre abiertos. Vi como lo pensaba y movía sus ojos de un lado a otro. Bese su nariz y ella suspiro.

-Nada de travesuras –Me dijo mientras se mordía el labio y volvía a darme la espalda para ir a las duchas. Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse; _lo intentare_.

Camine a las duchas y me encontré con la escena más erótica que jamás había visto. Ella ya había abierto la llave y dejaba que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo y a la vez lentamente dejaba al descubierto sus senos con aquel adorno rosa pálido. Sentí mi erección bajo el traje de baño. Ya tenía el traje de baño hasta sus caderas, ahora cerca de sus muslos. Mi respiración era más profunda y suspire al ver como ya estaba en el suelo dejando ver el hermoso cuerpo de mi novia.

Tal vez ella no tenía las tetas más grandes; pero nadie competía con aquel abdomen bien formado, caderas marcadas, piernas torneadas y su culo respingón y adorable. _Mía_.

Se fijó en mí y se sonrojo; le guiñe un ojo y me acerque a ella mientras me bajaba el pantalón hasta que cuando ya estaba cerca de mi erección ella se giró dándome una gran vista de su culo. La tome de la cintura y acaricie su abdomen.

-Naruto –Susurro y juro que escuche un pequeño gemido. Sonreí.

-Solo te quiero bañar –Tome el jabón que estaba sobre un muro y comencé a acariciar su abdomen con él. Ella suspiro y puso su cabeza cerca de mi hombro relajándose. Cerré la llave de la ducha y enjabone muy bien su abdomen, sus brazos, su cuello –Lavare tus pechos –Ella suspiro más fuerte y comencé a acariciar sus pechos con suavidad y lentamente toque sus pezones.

-Se más gentil –Susurro mientras apretaba los labios.

Seguí masajeando su pecho; pero no podía soportarlo más. Baje una de mis manos por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo donde comencé a acariciar su pequeña hendidura.

-Eso es… -La escuche gemir y mando su cabeza a un lado dejo que besara su cuello con suavidad y leves mordiscos. Estaba más duro –Naruto –Sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mi erección de arriba abajo. Gemí. Mientras ella hacía eso, yo comencé a acariciar su hendidura hasta llegar cerca de su entrada y sentir lo mojada que estaba. _Mía_ –No estaré satisfecha con solo que me toques Naruto –Se separó de mí y abrió sus piernas; dejando que su cuerpo se agachara un poco y dejando reposar sus manos y su pecho sobe la baldosa. Estaba en cuatro dejándome ver su coño mojado y rosa.

-Hermosa –Con un dedo acaricie su entrada y sus pliegues. Sin más tome mi pene y comencé a acariciarlo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con mi dedo. Vi como su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos verdes me miraban preparada para recibirme -¿Lo quieres? –Pregunte juguetonamente.

-Mierda Naruto, si –Exclamo frustrada y yo sonreí –No me hagas esperar –Tome el jabón de nuevo y enjabone su culo dejándolo con burbujas que acariciaban su suave piel. Y entre en ella lentamente hasta llenarla por completo. Ella estaba apretada y húmeda excitándome más.

_Tan suave pero al mismo tiempo tan apretada._

Comencé a moverme lentamente viendo como mi pene entraba en ella; ella suspiraba y gemía de manera dulce. Tome sus caderas y comencé a moverme más rápido haciendo que mis bolas chocaran con su coño haciendo un sonido lujurioso que sabía que a ella le encantaba.

-No pares –Gemía ella sosteniéndose de la baldosa. Y no lo haría, estaba excitado y sus gemidos en aquel lugar se hacían penetrantes y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos ponía las cosas más calientes. Ella sin darme cuenta se giró y me empujo hasta una butaca que usaban las chicas para lavar las espaldas de sus compañeras. Vi cómo se posaba frente a mí dejándome ver sus pechos y me tentaba a chuparlos –Deja… -No término la palabra cuando tomo mi pene y se sentó sobre él haciendo que pudiera sentirla más al fondo cerca de su útero.

-Muévete nena –Gruñí y tome sus caderas mientras que ella subía y bajaba su cuerpo; estábamos sintiendo más y más de los dos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que sus pezones rozaban mi pecho de arriba a abajo y su abdomen rozaba contra el mío. Bese sus labios mientras que ella continuaba con aquel movimiento y manosee sus pechos rudamente y a sus pezones los pellizcaba de vez en cuando dejándolos más rosas de lo que eran. Sentí que ella gemí sobre mis labios.

Estaba a punto de explotar y ella dejo de subir y bajar para comenzar a mecer sus caderas y su culo sobre mi polla. Tome sus pechos y comencé a besarlos, chuparlos y morderlos mientras que ella no paraba de gemir de placer.

-Me vengo –Exclamo ella y yo la bese de nuevo en los labios dejando claro que igual yo. Sin más nos vinimos juntos dejando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y con olor a sexo y a rosas por el jabón. Ella separo su rostro de mí y me miro –Te amo Naruto.

-Y yo a ti –Bese su mejilla.

Más tarde estábamos caminado de la mano por las calles de Konoha mientras que ella disfrutaba de un helado y yo de un zumo de naranja. La estaba acompañando a casa ya que era un poco tarde y sabía que sus padres estarían preocupados.

-Oye Naruto –Llamo mi atención y mire mi reflejo en sus ojos –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado –Se sonrojo y yo solo abrí mis ojos.

-Sakura –La llame y me miro –Siempre supe que eras tú…

Me sonrió.

-La que estaría pidiendo mi polla –Sin más sentí como comenzaba a golpearme con su bolso y a perseguirme. Reí, esa era mi chica.


End file.
